Nutritional Immunology: Role in Health and Disease was selected by FASEB as a 2015 summer conference to be held in Lisbon, Portugal , July 26-July 31. The primary focus of this meeting is to explore the relationship between nutritional status and immune function in its broadest context. The nutritional status of the host has recently become appreciated for its ability to influence obesity, asthma, diabetes, GI disorders, cardiovascular disease and autoimmunity, to name a few. On the other hand, these metabolic-nutritional disorders both involve cells of the immune system and can influence the immune response. Thus there are multidirectional interactions between nutrition, immunity, and non-communicable diseases. In addition, new appreciations for cutting edge immunological techniques can be brought to bear on understanding the role of nutrition on influencing the immune response. Of special note, the influence of nutrition on immunity during developmental periods as well as during aging is also of high importance. Sessions examining these key issues are a part of our meeting. With the epidemic in obesity, diabetes and related metabolic disorders worldwide, in both children and adults, coupled with a growing understanding of the importance of the nutrient-gene-immune axis, this area is of high importance and high interest to the scientific community. We are bringing together a diverse group of nutritionists, immunologists, nutritional-immunologists, biochemists and clinicians. In this relaxed, somewhat confined setting there can be an excellent exchange of ideas and expertise that may lead to new paradigms, new translational studies and new appreciations for the interaction between nutrition and immune function. Although the health related objectives of this meeting are of paramount importance, this meeting is also vital to strengthening the base of this multi-disciplinary field a well as attracting other investigators. We are hoping for an attendance of 120-140 scientists, which is a realistic goal, as there has not been a major national meeting in nutritional immunology since 2011.